Kemudian
by ayampop
Summary: [ bxb ; broken!meanie ; non-formal fic ] Cerita tentang Wonwoo yang patah hati. "Jadi yang susah dari semuanya adalah ngelupain semua kebiasaan itu." (important note inside/please mind the feels)
_"Jadi yang susah dari semuanya adalah ngelupain semua kebiasaan itu."_

 _( Raditya Dika – Selamat Tinggal, Kesayangan… )_

.

.

.

Kemudian Wonwoo bangun. Adalah suatu pagi yang cerah dengan angina musim panas yang bertiup menembus jendelanya yang setengah terbuka dan korden tipis yang melambai. Ia melirik jam weker disamping tempat tidurnya, diatas nakas, kemudian berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang ditempeli kertas-kertas foto yang sudah mulai lepas disana-sini. Gambar atap gedung opera terkenal di Athena.

Ia menghela nafas kemudian memejamkan mata, berusaha menetralkan dadanya yang perlahan menyesak hingga rasanya sakit, sakit sekali. Seperti hari kemarin, ia mengingat masa lalunya dengan cowok itu, lagi.

Iya, pacar Wonwoo cowok, berjenis kelamin sama dengan dirinya. Mereka sudah menjalani masa-masa sulit bersama, ditentang keluarga, dijauhi teman-teman sebaya, bahkan jadi bahan gunjingan lingkungan tempat tinggal mereka. Terhitung sudah empat tahun, tapi sekarang sudah berakhir.

Harusnya sekarang hari jadi mereka yang kelima, tapi bahkan semuanya sudah berakhir dua minggu lalu. Ada banyak hal yang Wonwoo pelajari dari segala yang telah terjadi, misalnya, bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang akan bertahan selamanya, seperti hubungannya dengan Mingyu.

Tapi melepas sesuatu yang sudah bersamamu selama hampir bertahun lamanya itu nggak mudah, iya 'kan? Nggak seperti kamu akan beranjak dari satu halte bus ke halte yang lain, tapi lebih seperti kamu akan pindah dari sebuah tempat yang sudah kamu tinggali bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Kamu udah nyaman sama sesuatu, tapi kamu harus beranjak, mau nggak mau.

Wonwoo lalu bangkit karena tidak ingin lama-lama berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Sudah cukup tiga hari dia menangis. Ia tidak mau lagi membuat matanya bengkak, meskipun ia masih belum bisa lupa.

Ia berjalan ke dapur kemudian, mengambil air minum dan mulai memasak ramyun dengan telur dan keju. Kemudian duduk diatas meja dapur yang kosong sambil mengayun kaki. Bau harum ramyun menguar kemana-mana, membuat perutnya berbunyi makin kencang.

Begitu selesai, ia membawa pot kuningan itu ke meja makan dengan segelas air dingin. Ia duduk diam, lama sekali sampai ramyunnya jadi terlalu matang. Telur yang seharusnya setengah matang juga jadi matang karena ia terlalu banyak merenung.

Biasanya Mingyu akan datang dari kamar mereka berdua, mengucek mata, kemudian menghampiri Wonwoo dan menyeruput ramyun yang sudah agak lembek itu.

Tapi sekarang, bahkan sampai kuah ramyun-nya mongering, tak ada yang datang.

Wonwoo adalah orang yang sabar. Mungkin jika kamu kenal Wonwoo, kamu akan memberinya gelar orang paling sabar di dunia. Karena apa? Wonwoo tidak pernah mengeluh ketika ia harus _**menunggu**_.

Iya, menunggu.

Ketika separuh lebih penghuni bumi benci ketika mereka harus menunggu, entah untuk hal apapun, Wonwoo cuma diam. Mingyu pernah membuatnya menunggu enam jam lebih di _Arcade_ , ketika kencan kedua mereka. Tapi bahkan ketika Mingyu menelfon dan berkata ia tidak bisa datang karena ban mini cooper-nya bocor, Wonwoo keluar dari _Arcade_ sambil berkata,

' _Bukan masalah. Yang penting kamu nggak papa, 'kan?_ '

Dia juga tidak marah pada Mingyu keesokan harinya ketika mereka bertemu. Ia masih dengan wajah emo-nya dan rambut cokelatnya yang sedikit berantakan tertiup angin.

Wonwoo selalu jadi pihak yang menunggu dalam kisah mereka, entah karena apa. Atau mungkin karena ia terlalu sabar? Entahlah. Mingyu selalu sibuk dengan kuliah dan kerja paruh waktunya sementara Wonwoo selalu menunggu di apartemen mereka, dengan sabar sembari mengecek _website online_ -nya yang menjual barang-barang kriya hasil tangannya.

Ia tidak pernah marah meskipun pada akhirnya ia dikecewakan.

Ada satu hal lain yang Wonwoo pelajari soal kehidupan. Perpisahan namanya. Karena pada dasarnya hidup adalah kumpulan persimpangan, bukan begitu? Dimana kita akan bertemu dan berpisah ketika waktunya tiba, karena semua selalu tepat waktu.

Tapi ia merasa tidak adil. Kenapa ia harus berpisah dengan Mingyu, dengan cara paling menyakitkan yang bahkan tak pernah ia bayangkan, malah disaat ia sangat jatuh pada pesona pemuda itu? Kenapa bukan saat mereka bertengkar? Kenapa… ia harus berpisah dalam diam, tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Mungkin karena… Mingyu diam-diam milik yang lain.

Tentu saja ia tahu siapa _dia yang lain_ bagi Mingyu. Ia pernah kenal pemuda itu. Hanya teman Mingyu jadi ia tak curiga, apalagi Wonwoo bukan orang yang blak-blakan soal perasaannya. Ia hanya diam meskipun cemburu membakar separuh hatinya.

Wonwoo tersenyum miris sambil memandang Mingyu dan sosok itu dari kejauhan, diseberang jalan, di tempat penjualan buku bekas yang dulu sering mereka datangi. Sekarang dunia berputar dan ia jadi pihak yang paling menyedihkan.

Kemudian ia hampir saja mengambil semua bungkus gula yang diberikan penjaga kafe ketika ia ingat ia tidak suka manis. Biasanya ia kesini membelikan Mingyu kopi hitam, dengan ekstra gula karena cowok itu suka kopi dengan banyak gula meskipun Wonwoo berkali-kali mengingatkan bahwa itu bukan hal yang baik.

Tapi sekarang ia menatap kopi hitam dalam gelas _foam_ yang isinya masih panas, sebelum keluar kafe dan membuang minuman yang paling dibencinya itu ke tong sampah dekat persimpangan.

Karena sebenarnya yang sulit dari _move on_ adalah bukan soal mengikhlaskan, melainkan melupakan semua kebiasaan yang dulu pernah dilakukan.

 _SELESAI._

A/N:

Ada beberapa alasan kenapa aku menghapus announcement soal proyek ' N'-ku dari list fanfik, dan malah nge-post— entahlah? Ini bisa disebut fanfik atau engga, sih? Pokoknya ini adalah sesuatu yang keluar gitu aja ketika aku liat VLOG Raditya Dika tentang Pink yang meninggal.

Kutipannya ada diawal fanfik ini, fyi. Aku suka sekali, dan kebetulan aku sedang patah hati.

NB: Aku bahkan nggak yakin feel-nya kerasa karena aku tidak ingin menulis ini dengan feel karena— teman, kalian harus tahu betapa sakitnya patah hati itu, dan menangisinya itu melelahkan.

NB (2): Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menyarankan kalian dengerin lagu Luna f(x) – It Was Love (Prod. by Zico), tapi itu opsional aja.

NB (3): Ada sebuah bagian di fanfik ini yang aku ambil dari pengalaman pribadiku, tebak yang mana?

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca, lebih-lebih meninggalkan review. Aku sayang kalian, banget._


End file.
